Aquarius
Aquarius is a character and an antagonist in the Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games. He was a career tribute from District 1, serving as a support fighter in the alliance. He was an sarcastic, witty tribute with smarts rare for a career. He participated in the 77th Hunger Games, where he died on the 12th day to Naida Bank. ''Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games'' Early Life Career Training Like most boys and girls of his age, Aquarius trained in a career academy, to become one of the strongest tributes in a Hunger Games. Although he was skinnier than most of the male trainees, Aquarius was a lot smarter, his wit and quick thinking making him a cut above the rest. He ended up volunteering, managing to sneak to the stage unnoticed. Hunger Games Training Center Aquarius joined the careers alongside his district partner Thalia, the two becoming supporting members of the group. He was sarcastic and dry, nicknaming the District 11 Male "Ninja Boy" due to the boy's quiet nature. During training, he achieved a score of 9, getting high odds of winning at 7-1. Interview Aquarius shows a rare intelligence for a career, the capitol crowd liking the boy for his maverick way on the alliance. Cornucopia Bloodbath Aquarius was a strong contributor in the bloodbath, helping his allies fight the tributes trying to take supplies from the cornucopia. He kills the 7 male after Sarah incapicitates him. Later on during the fight when Sarah herself is knocked out, Aquarius jumps to her defense, killing the 3 male as well. However, like the rest of the careers, Aquarius is forced to evacuate the big island, having lost control of it to the Capitol's Bane alliance. Plan for Revenge Aquarius later votes for who should lead the career alliance (since previous leader Tobias died in the bloodbath). Thalia ends up being elected, and she begins to plan for a revenge plot against the Capitol's Bane. They are later informed by the 11 male that the best fighters of the Capitol's Bane had went on a diving trip and not returned. Seeing the opprotunity right, the careers leave the island, going to eliminate the Capitol's Bane. Alliance versus Alliance The attack proves to be a success, with the careers killing the 10 female and capturing the rest of the enemy alliance. However, Hamaji, Naida, and Lucia's unexpected return throws a wrench in the plan, where the 4 male is shot by a musket and Thalia has her eye put out by a dart. In a panic at hearing gunfire, the careers flee into the night, the 4 male being killed during the retreat towards the lesser island. The Counterattack In response for the previous night's fight, the Capitol's Bane takes the fight to the careers the the fouth day, this time on the offense. Aquarius secretly plans with Thalia to escape on boat, using Sarah and Jacqueline as distractions. The plan works, Thalia destroying the Bane's transport, allowing the careers to strand the Capitol Bane's alliance on the lesser island while escaping back to the big island. Bait Aquarius and company arrive at the big island, to find their informant successfully incapicitating Lucia. Thalia denies the 11 boy entry to the careers, telling him to leave in ten minutes or be killed. After the boy leaves, the careers devise a plan to draw out the Capitol's Bane, using Lucia as bait. Attack of JaKhel While waiting for the Capitol's Bane, Aquarius watches as Jacqueline comes under attack by JaKhel. He rushes to her aid, the two of them barely able to keep up with the giant tribute. During the carnage, Aquarius is hit in the chest by JaKhel's mace, knocking the boy several feet away. Although he suffers from a bruised sternum, Aquarius manages to survive, although Lucia gets away during the carnage. Days of Rest The careers rest on the sixth day, preparing a gameplan for the next few days. On the seventh day, the careers learn that two more Capitol's Bane members had been killed. They visit the former lesser island, the island now a slab of volcanic rock. Knowing the Capitol's Bane were out of the way, Thalia prepares a plan to eliminate the final two loners on the big island, JaKhel and the District 9 Female. Hunting down the Giant Aquarius helps his fellow careers in hunting down JaKhel. He is unable to locate JaKhel until it's too late, where he finds out JaKhel had killed Jacqueline, who Sarah killed in revenge. Down to three careers, Aquarius knows the games are coming to their close, and ponders about the future. Final Showdown With the death of the 9 female, Aquarius leaves with the other two careers to seek and destroy the other three tributes remaining. They manage to sneak by Hamaji and Naida, capturing Cora at the top of the Shoals to give the Capitol's Bane one last chance to go willingly. When Hamaji gives a speech about how he could escape the arena, Aquarius considers taking the proposal, nearly doing so. However, Thalia calls Hamaji a liar, proceeding to execute Cora. The two alliances then rush each other, to fight one last time. Death Aquarius takes on Naida, going on an offensive rush. He is slowed by Naida's strong defenses, but Aquarius' larger size proves to be trouble for Naida, and soon the girl begins to slip up, allowing Aquarius to strike her on the femur with a heavy mace blow. Before he can finish her off though, Aquarius is distracted by Hamaji, who tosses a stone at him. While distracted, Aquarius' lower's his guard, and as a result, is stabbed in the chest by Naida. He doesn't survive the grave wound, and dies seconds later when Naida drives her trident further up his torso. Legacy After his death, Aquarius is mentioned one last time, Sarah noticing his body slumped over on the rocks of the Shoals. After this, he is never mentioned again. Personality Aquarius is a sly, sarcastic tribute who makes many snarky comments about many situations. Although he acts this way, he's actually intelligent, deducing problems long before his allies do. As the games progress, Aquarius begins to lose his sarcastic attitude, instead taking a more focused, serious demeanor on it. He was shown to be loyal, stopping Thalia from betraying Sarah and Jacqueline. In his final moments Aquarius fought to the end, only being stopped by death itself. Appearance In Faux Paradise: The 77th Hunger Games, Aquarius is depicted as a tall, lean man. He's copper skinned, standing 6' 3" tall, and weighing 180 pounds. He has narrow shoulders and long arms, a lean torso with some muscle tone, jagged hips, and toned legs. His brown hair is thick and combed up. He has a good face with a wide chin with minor facial hair, and his narrow, caluclating eyes are blue. His nose is modest and he has narrow lips. He usually wears nice clothes. His particularly noticeable features are his good looks and jawline. Abilities *'Intelligence': Aquarius has been shown many times to be one of the smartest careers, suggesting a plan no one had thought of to that point. He also deduced where the Capitol's Bane would be next. *'Adept Mace-Wielder': Aquarius was adept with a mace, scoring a few kills with the weapon. He was able to gain the upper hand on Naida Bank, a powerful fighter herself, and nearly kill her with it, if not for Hamaji's distraction. Equipment *'Mace': Aquarius was armed with a standard mace, a heavy object capable of smashing and breaking of bones. He uses it to kill two tributes in his span of the games. Affiliations Allies *The Careers **Thalia † **Tobias † **Jacqueline Houston † **District 4 Male † **Sarah Copperfield † Enemies *Capitol's Bane - **Lucia † **Cora † **Denshi Mikisa † **District 7 Male † - Victim **Hamaji Nanashi † **District 8 Female † **Sainaru Sutoma † **District 10 Female † **District 11 Male † - Enemy turned Informant **Naida Bank *JaKhel † Killed Victims This list shows the victims Aquarius has killed: *District 7 Male *District 3 Male Relationships Thalia During the games, Aquarius was shown to be closest to his district partner Thalia. The two got along well and complimented one another's skill sets, becoming a stronger duo in the career alliance. However, their relationship became strained when Thalia wanted to betray the alliance, while Aquarius wanted to remain loyal to his other friends. In the end however, Aquarius did like Thalia enough to not turn on her. Sarah Copperfield Aquarius had a good relationship with Aquarius, allowing her to sleep with him on the first night of the games. He didn't want to betray her, instead stopping Thalia from killing Sarah and Jacqueline. Appearances Trivia *Aquarius placed only one spot above his predecessor Copper.